This invention relates to pack boots with improved insulation.
Pack boots are well known in the prior art. Pack boots comprise an outer boot and an inner bootie, providing insulation and protection from cold and damp weather. The outer boot very often has a leather or canvas upper with a molded, rubber boot bottom. The boot bottoms have cleats molded into the boot sole to provide traction in rough and wet terrain. Leather or canvas upper boots tend to absorb moisture and pass this moisture to the inner bootie. The inner booties are very often made of felt or other synthetic materials. An individual's feet will sweat profusely with exercise, such as walking, hiking, and the inner bootie may absorb the moisture from the sweat. Once these liners absorb moisture, the wearer's feet can get very cold as the outside cold temperatures pass through the upper boots leather or canvas exterior layers. Very often, the inner booties can slip within the outer boot while the user is walking, thereby making use of these pack boots somewhat uncomfortable. The traditional pack boots have been very heavy, having an average weight per boot in the 4 to 6.5 pound per boot range. Consequently, the wearer experiences fatigue much sooner than he or she would with lighter boots.
Accordingly, there is a need to have lightweight, waterproof pack boots with effective insulation to keep the heat within the inner bootie and to prevent the outside cold and moisture from passing though the outer boot into the inner bootie. The boots preferably are waterproof, and the inner bootie does not slip or slide within the outer boot.